1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to an ultrasound diagnosis system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for ultrasound diagnosis that reduces interference and restores missed signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasound diagnosis is a medical technology for imaging the inner structure of the human body by using ultrasound that is projected to and reflected from the human body. The ultrasound has a frequency of 2 through 20 MHz, which is inaudible to humans. Because reflectance of the ultrasound varies at an interface of two different materials, the ultrasound may produce an image.
An ultrasound diagnosis apparatus uses stereo-audio processing technology and gap filling processing technology.
The stereo-audio processing technology involves transforming an in-phase (I) signal and a quadrature phase (Q) signal into a stereo audio-signal by performing a Hilbert transformation. The stereo audio-signal means a forward flow audio-signal and a reverse flow audio-signal.
However, according to the related art, due to a problem of an analog device, when interference occurs between the I signal and the Q signal, it is not possible to remove an interference signal.
The gap filling processing technology involves restoring a gap portion by using before and after signals of the gap portion.
However, in the gap filling processing technology according to the related art, an image may have a defect due to a mismatch between real data and synthesized data at an end of the gap portion.